Artonai
Artonai, otherwise known as "Arty", is a male Draenei Hunter, age unknown. He is known for his clumsy, impervious-to-embarrassment personality and very poor grasp of Common. =History= Not much is known about Artonai's life before the crash-landing on Azeroth. What little is known, is that he lost someone of great importance to him in the crash-landing, and the impact hit Artonai on the head so hard that he lost quite a lot of his senses -- he acts like a child, and his learning ability has been impaired. He was once a mechanic before this incident, and was one of the most important mechanics in the crew. However, the knock to his head completely erased all his abilities he had learned up until this point, forcing him to start from the beginning and try to re-learn his mechanical skills. He is currently in Ironforge, attempting to learn mechanical skills from the Dwarves and Gnomes. While here, he also sought employment at the Wayward Riders, intrigued by their need for physical skills. =Personality and Physical= Artonai is a huge, muscular, broad Draenei, though he is shorter the most. He carries himself in a clumsy, loose-jointed manner and tends to throw his tail around joyously. It's not uncommon for him to burst into spontaneous dance and song, though he is tone-deaf and uncoordinated. He is perfectly fluent in the Draenei tongue, but his Common is so embarassingly horrible that he will end up saying a lot of potentially offensive things to people without really knowing why. This is especially the case when he is trying to use human slang words and curses, because he doesn't understand the different levels of offensive language and 'formal' speech. Artonai is immensely strong, but he is so clumsy that he is easy to dodge. But when his attacks do manage to connect, he packs quite a punch. He is always eager to punch something and break things when he's allowed to do so- but when he's not fighting someone deemed an 'enemy', he can be rather gentle-spirited. He won't hurt his friends unless he is sparring, which he takes quite seriously. Artonai loves drinking. He will drink any kind of alcoholic drink he can find without stopping. He gets drunk, but he is strangely uneffected by hangovers. And, even when he's drunk, his demeanor doesn't change very much. He will try anything, no matter the risks involved, especially if he is encouraged to do it. He is impulsive and always willing to try new things. Artonai loves mechanical things, and his greatest passion is studying how to make things work. He loves building things and putting things together, especially after taking them apart. Anything he accidentally breaks, he always tries to repair- including people, as he can sometimes accidentally knock someone over or hit them with his tail due to his clumsy nature. =Recent Developments= After leaving the Exodar's crash site, Artonai journeyed to Ironforge to help learn more about his mechanical skills. He heard about the Wayward Riders company and decided to join, offering his brawn and strength. He was accepted into the company. He assisted in the capture and defeat of Trestina, the rogue wizard who had been harrassing the Riders for a long time. Afterwards, he joined the Riders for some celebration and company, listening to Liante play a flute she was given by Kaikuro, and promtly getting drunk and fainting. He was last seen leaving the Riders HQ that morning to go learn more of his skills. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter